


Love Conquers All Succubi

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Succubus, WWYD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You rescue a succubus from the Order's wrath.





	Love Conquers All Succubi

_Contact me on my Discord tag: SPARTAN-047#4950_

 

 

_NOTE: This is an older response to a 'What Would You Do' scenario, which you can find out more about on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki on Wikia.com. If this doesn't make much sense, it's because the scenarios and shorts posted on the site are simply for passing time and allowing writers to get some practice and feedback. It's also mostly for fun and not to be taken as a real story, series, or anything else. I started writing my own stories almost a year after responding to numerous such scenarios._

 

 

_Safe Haven WWYD by Beyondrapture on the MGE Wiki._

_You are a citizen of a monster friendly state that has recently been invaded and occupied by order troops. Some serious shit's going down in Fictioniezia, the tattered remains of the national military have fled in disarray and the last remaining holdout in the area was shelled into oblivion two days ago. Order commisars have called for all mamono and 'collaberators' to be executed and death squads patrol the streets. Yesterday the Holstaur living next door was dragged into the pine grove behind your house, the gunshots don't leave much doubt about what happened to her. Late at night you here someone pounding on your door. It's the Succubus who works at the local dive bar, scared out of her wits and white as a sheet. "You've got to hide me" she wails "I've got nowhere else to go." If you are caught sheltering her you will both be shot, if you turn her away her life expectancy is down to minutes. What do you do?_

********************  
  
I grab her wrist and drag her in. ‘Stay in the broom cupboard under the stairs, I'll sort this out.’

She runs down the stairs. I look back to see an Order army approaching. They all have fire torches, swords, axes, guns, and bloodlust in their eyes. 

‘Did you see a succubus around here?’ yells a brute of a man. He's huge, bearded, six and a half feet tall, and appears to have drunk beer and lifted weights since he was two.

‘That's right, where's she?’ howls a raucous voice. It's a woman of his size, shape, and looks. She looks like she swallowed a shark and it's showing on her face. ‘Come on, you know all collaborators will be killed! And we have no tolerance for disgusting harlots who roam the streets and steal men. Those trollops corrupt the most holy, upright and honest of men into degenerates! We won't have it anymore, tell us where she is or die!’

I step aside and motion inside the house. ‘Please feel free to search, good sirs and madames.’

The crowd pushes and shoves their way inside, shouting ‘Death to monster bitches!’, ‘Kill those cunts!’, and other rude, unbecoming slogans for the self-proclaimed honourable Order.

As soon as they're all in, I slam the door, lock it, and pull out a couple of Plasma grenades.

‘Let's see how you swallow your own medicine, assholes,’ I hiss, lighting them and dropping them at the entrance.

I run to the back of the house to a secret tunnel designed for escaping. Three seconds later, the whole house blows apart in a blue blaze of superheated plasma, the screaming of the dying Order bastards/twats filling the air.

‘Huh.’ I smirk. ‘How does it feel when the boot's on the other foot?’

I reach the exit of the tunnel and tap the doors. They open slowly, revealing the succubus safe and sound.

‘You're safe,’ I whisper, and tackle her with a warm hug. ‘You're safe – after all those times at the bar when you defended me from thieves, bullies, thugs, and that Order motherfucker who tried to stab me on excuse of consorting with monsters just because I was talking to you, I thought I'd lost you.’

The succubus smiles and pats my head, pressing my face in a rather uncomfortable place, right between her huge knockers. ‘Is that a confession? I didn't know you liked me that much.’

I blush and look up at her. ‘I didn't mean you to find out this way, Hitomi –’

Hitomi the succubus scoops me up in her arms and holds me off the ground with surprising strength for her size and appearance. She looks like a flexible pole dancer, but not much else. She hugs me close and kisses the top of my head, her fingers stroking through my hair and then gripping it tightly to pull my head back. She takes hold of my chin and turns my face around to her, level with her own, and leans forward to give me a gentle kiss on the mouth. It doesn't take long for it to become hot and heavy, her tongue pushing into my mouth and exploring the roof of my mouth.

I grab hold of her neck and kiss back, moaning softly at this amazingly blissful expression of pent-up emotions. Hitomi breaks the kiss and looks at me, tears welling up in her eyes as she brushes her hand over the top of my head.

‘I had the same feelings for you I was too scared to confess, you see,’ she says. ‘It was why I saved you from those morons. I just couldn't bring myself to confess to you because I didn't know how you felt about me, or monster girls in general. But now I know.’

We both lean forward and resume the kiss where it left off. It's more gentle and sensual than normal, the confessions and frustration at being alone until now are over. We now have all the time in the world to show or prove our love, any Order fools will think twice before coming after this massacre, and maybe the monsters sick of their bigotry will send an army against them soon. There are still a few left, and we can assist them. It won't be difficult now, because we know we're there for each other. No one can separate us again, not even the Chief God.

She lowers me to the ground without breaking the kiss, and our hands meet. I feel the electric touch of her soft palm, filling me with strength and confidence to take on the world if I must to protect us and our future life. I hope she feels the same way by holding my hand, because I know I'm completely lost without her scent, her touch, her smile – and even her vulnerability just a few minutes ago when she came to me seeking refuge. If she isn't serious about loving me, my life wouldn't be worth a barnacle's waste. 

Our lips separate, and as I look into her moist eyes, I know she is mine, and I am hers, forever. Relieved, I sink into her arms, my hands around her back, glad she meant what she said. I don't know what I would've done if she suddenly laughed and said she was joking, she just needed refuge, or the whole thing was a candid camera prank. I sniff, wiping my nose discreetly on my sleeve as I feel my own eyes welling up, but my heart is singing with joy. Her hands reach down and grip my lower back as she plants a soft kiss on the nape of my neck and travel to my ear.

After a few minutes of this loving embrace, her lips open like dewdrops against my ear, and she whispers, ‘Don't you want to leave? This place is ravaged and unworthy of the pure – or not ’ – she flicks her nail against my chest and lets it trail further down – ‘emotions between us. My second home should be fine since it's in a monster friendly area, what do you say?’

I look up at her. ‘Do you mean that? Thank you, thank you so much, I –’

Her finger comes up and presses against my lips, cutting off my babbling. ‘Silly boy. Did you think this was a joke? What's mine is all yours, and you're all mine. I've got nothing to hide from you now, and don't think over that too much, ’ she adds, a lewd smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

I reach down and pat her bottom. ‘Already did, but anyway, we certainly should leave.’

We break the embrace for now, though it'll soon turn into something else once we're at our new home. She turns away from my old home, the plasma still glowing blue, and takes my hand in hers. Lifting it to her soft, blue lips, she gives the back of my hand a soft, loving kiss and starts walking away.

‘Wait,’ I say.

‘Huh?’

‘Demonic energy is ... weird, to say the least.’

She turns around. ‘Wha – Oh. I see it now. It's so cute!’

The plasma which burnt up my old home has now made a giant heart shape on the ground, placed horizontally. The remaining plasma is floating upwards and drawing another giant heart contained within the first, vertical to the ground. It's both an amusing and romantic sight to watch when you've found love.

We gaze upon the remains of my old place, watching nature approve our union in the form of plasma hearts, and then turn our gazes on each other. A smile of pure joy breaks out on both our faces. I hold out my hands and she takes them in hers. The moisture from her eyes hasn't receded. Or mine.

‘I love you, Anon,’ she whispers. ‘Forever and always. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.’

‘I'll check back in a thousand years,’ I joke. ‘But I want you to know –’

Her hands grip mine tighter, her eyes shining with love.

‘– that I love you too, and I have since you sat next to me in the bar and almost spilled your wine all over my trousers. I want to love you forever.’

Our fingers tighten. Her cheeks are wet with tears, and they've even fallen on our palms.

‘Let's go, dear. I can't wait to show you our new place.’

We turn away from the flaming wreck and start walking to her place, arm in arm, laughing and joking, our old troubles forgotten. Nothing else matters except ourselves and our new-found story.

Behind us, the debris of a bunch of morons who tried to ruin an innocent monster girl's life, and prevented so many happy endings due to prejudice, hatred and bitterness, continues to burn.


End file.
